The present invention provides a novel class of cyclohexane nitriles and carboxylic acids, and amides and esters thereof that are useful as antidysrhythmic agents. While the art teaches cyclohexane compounds structurally related, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,157 and British Pat. No. 615,136, neither teaches an analogue bearing a carboxyl, carboxyester, amide or nitrile group on the number one carbon of the cyclohexane ring.